Diamond Tiara
Diamond Tiara is a rich, snobby, conceited school-age Earth pony filly and a minor antagonist who first appears in Call of the Cutie. She and Silver Spoon are classmates of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She is called Diamond Dazzle Tiara in some merchandise.__TOC__ Development Diamond Tiara was created by Meghan McCarthy, the writer of Call of the Cutie, and was named by Lauren Faust. Chantal Strand tweeted on April 7, 2014 "Reading the latest #MLP script for next recording session! *Spoiler Alert* Diamond Tiara’s mean." On December 8, 2014, Chantal Strand mentioned on Facebook "you all might be seeing another side of DT soon." Depiction in the series Season one Most of Diamond Tiara's appearances involve her making fun of others and acting superior and snobbish. In Call of the Cutie, Diamond Tiara makes her first appearance alongside Silver Spoon, inviting Apple Bloom and Twist to her cute-ceañera, a party for those who have recently earned their cutie marks. It is clear that they were only invited based on their lack of cutie marks, with the intention that they be mocked for Diamond Tiara's enjoyment at the celebration. Twist gains her cutie mark before the party, but Apple Bloom doesn't. At the cute-ceañera, Apple Bloom tries to hide her lack of cutie mark from Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon by covering her flank with a tablecloth. She tells them that she got her cutie mark earlier but doesn't want to show off and take attention away from the party's guest of honor. Diamond Tiara replies that she didn't want to see Apple Bloom's cutie mark anyway to hide her disappointment. As Apple Bloom prepares to leave, she trips over the long tablecloth and hits her head on the table that a phonograph is stationed on, thus exposing her blank flank. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon see that Apple Bloom has no cutie mark and don't hesitate to make fun of her. Apple Bloom is soon joined by two other blank flanks, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. The teasing gets ignored as Twilight Sparkle and Applejack explain that being a blank flank just means that one has not yet discovered one's true potential. Diamond Tiara is later seen standing alongside Silver Spoon in the stairway, watching the other ponies play party games while upset at the loss of the attention she was receiving. Season two Diamond Tiara appears again with Silver Spoon on stage at the talent show in The Show Stoppers, as well as during the lesson in The Return of Harmony Part 1 and in The Cutie Pox with Diamond Tiara trying to prove in the school yard that Apple Bloom's cutie mark is a fake. Later she asks Cheerilee if it's really fake and is seen being jealous of Apple Bloom's loopty-hooping ability. She appears in Family Appreciation Day, alongside her father, Filthy Rich. When she visits the farm with her father, she points out Granny Smith's odd behavior to Apple Bloom and convinces her of how humiliating it would be if Granny Smith spoke to her class. After Granny Smith impresses Apple Bloom's class with her presentation of how she helped found Ponyville when she discovered and learned how to cultivate zap apples, Diamond Tiara openly denigrates her. At the end of the episode, her father forces her to participate in singing to the water cans, much to her frustration. Diamond Tiara also makes a background appearance in Hearts and Hooves Day, where she is given a card from "Princess Erroria". In her next appearance in Ponyville Confidential, she becomes the editor-in-chief of the Ponyville Schoolhouse newspaper: the Foal Free Press. She appoints the Cutie Mark Crusaders the writers of the gossip column. Diamond Tiara is impressed by the Crusaders' gossip articles and calls the gossip column her "bread and butter". When the Cutie Mark Crusaders attempt to resign because they do not want to continue hurting other ponies' feelings, Diamond Tiara says, "I don't care about feelings!" and threatens to blackmail them with embarrassing photos. Later, Cheerilee strips Diamond Tiara of her position because of her malpractices, and replaces her with Featherweight. At the end of the episode, she is demoted to taking care of the printing press and the previous holder of that position, Shady Daze, becomes the photographer and decides to take a picture of the demoted Diamond Tiara. The flash from the camera dazes her and makes her stumble on the printing press, getting ink on herself. As everyone is laughing at Diamond Tiara, the episode closes with her looking bitterly at the audience. Season three In One Bad Apple, she and Silver Spoon mock the Cutie Mark Crusaders' float for the Summer Harvest Parade. When they notice Babs Seed, they point out her blank flank and ask her if she will join the CMC. Babs responds by the calling the CMC "crybabies" and destroying their float, to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's delight. Babs joins them in bullying the CMC, until they save her from a sabotaged float. As Babs is about to leave Ponyville, Diamond Tiara bemoans her and Silver Spoon being left with the "blank flanks", causing Babs to turn on them, threatening to tell their mothers about their bad attitudes. In fear, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon back up and fall into a mud puddle, and Diamond Tiara's tiara lands on the head of a pig. Season four She and Silver Spoon appear in Flight to the Finish. They compete for the honor of being the flag bearers of the Equestria Games. They spy on the Cutie Mark Crusader's rehearsal, and realize that the trio might actually win. They then decide to undermine Scootaloo's confidence by mocking her inability to fly. In the end, Scootaloo and her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders perform their act, winning the right to be flag bearers, to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's displeasure. Diamond Tiara appears again in Pinkie Pride and has her first singing role in the series during Pinkie the Party Planner, where she grudgingly admits Pinkie did a good job planning her cute-ceañera. Before her lines, Silver Spoon walks out of a cafe with a chocolate milkshake; Diamond Tiara pushes her own ice cream off the table and steals it. However, Silver Spoon takes it back while Diamond Tiara is singing. She and Silver Spoon appear very briefly in a crowd shot in Simple Ways. In the episode Twilight Time, she and Silver Spoon ask Sweetie Belle if Rarity is going to take her to Manehattan anytime soon, and invites the Cutie Mark Crusaders to spend time with them as they hang out with celebrities. After Sweetie Belle says she won't be going to Manehattan anytime soon, she mentions how she and the other two Crusaders hang out with Princess Twilight. Enthralled by this, Diamond and Silver ask the Crusaders if they can go along with them, to which the Crusaders agree with. After this initial encounter, Diamond and Silver tell the rest of their classmates about "Twilight Time", Twilight's weekly teaching session with the Crusaders, and leads them on in pressuring the Crusaders to let them spend time with Twilight as well. Later on in the episode, Diamond invites the Crusaders to her pool party, while keeping the rest of her classmates uninvited. Abruptly, the Crusaders tell her that they need to leave for Twilight Time and that she isn't invited to go with them this time. Against the Crusaders' wishes, Diamond and Silver lead the rest of their classmates to the Golden Oak Library as the Crusaders escape from her party. After the Crusaders demonstrate their inability to do the tasks they had been practising, Diamond mentions how they aren't Twilight's "entourage" any more. Twilight remarks that none of the other classmates had come to Twilight Time to learn, and Diamond is seen leaving the library with the rest of her classmates. She makes a brief appearance alongside Filthy Rich in Inspiration Manifestation. She and Silver Spoon make a cameo appearance along with various ponies in the end of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 to see the newly-formed Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle. Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls The human version of Diamond Tiara makes several appearances in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls. The more notable of her appearances include passing by Twilight Sparkle in the school hallway and smacking her in the face with her cell phone, dancing in the Canterlot High cafeteria during Equestria Girls, and dancing at the Fall Formal. In all of her appearances, she is seen alongside the human Silver Spoon. At the Fall Formal, she and Silver Spoon do a dance that resembles their pony counterparts' "bump, bump, sugar lump rump" dance. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appear in the film. Like in the first film, they have no speaking lines, but Diamond Tiara is briefly seen singing with the other students in Battle. Music to My Ears The human version of Diamond Tiara is seen with the human version of Silver Spoon at Sugarcube Corner. Perfect Day For Fun! Diamond Tiara is briefly seen watching the Rainbooms' concert. Other depictions My Little Pony mobile game description ''The daughter of Filthy Rich, Diamond Tiara is a pretentious pony who usually gets her just deserts. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''DIAMOND TIARA and SILVER SPOON believe that money and expensive baubles can buy happiness. Together, the pretentious pair enjoy teasing young ponies who haven't gotten their cutie marks.'' Personality Diamond Tiara is generally depicted as being rude, shallow, stuck up, sarcastic and nasty. Her closest (if not only) friend appears to be Silver Spoon, who often acts as a follower and is usually seen by her side. She sees those without their cutie marks as inferior and tauntingly refers to them as "blank flanks". Despite the Cutie Mark Crusaders often being the subject of her ridicule, she will try to "befriend" them if something is in it for her, as seen in Twilight Time. She also encourages their stories in Ponyville Confidential but later resorts to blackmailing them. Appearances Merchandise A Diamond Dazzle Tiara miniature collectible is included in the Class of Cutie Marks Set with Apple Bloom and Applejack. A brushable toy of her has been displayed at the 2013 New York Toy Fair, and is to be released as part of the Toys "R" Us exclusives arriving in-store summer 2013. Quotes Gallery See also * * * *Characters with a similar name: Diamond Mint, Diamond Rose, and Diamond Dogs. References de:Diamond Tiara es:Diamond Tiara it:Diamond Tiara ja:ダイアモンドティアラ ko:다이아몬드 티아라 no:Diamond Tiara pl:Diamond Tiara ru:Даймонд Тиара sv:Diamond Tiara Category:Foals Category:Antagonists